


Doubts

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: lucacangettathisass asked:Hey there! Could I please request a Thing where the reader is super affectionate and sweet, just always kissing people, playing with their hair, giving out shoulder rubs, making everyone food ("TONY IT HAS BEEN THREE DAYS EAT THE DAMN FOOD"), and just very cuddly and loki is trying to workout if they actually like him and it's Hell(TM). Bonus points if the reader is curvaceous and busty to make things more awkward lmao





	Doubts

You smile as Loki comes into the kitchen. “I’m making food, do you want some?” He leans against the counter and smirks.

“Of course, darling.” He watches you work. “I thought you already ate, though.”

“Yeah,” you laugh. “But I just found out Tony and Bruce haven’t had anything but random snacks they keep hidden for three days and that’s not okay!” Loki’s stomach drops. So, you were only offering him food because you were making it for the other two? He can’t read you as easily as the other Midgardian women. You always seem so affectionate towards everyone and he tries to suppress the desire building up inside him. You were probably just being nice as always and he’s misreading you. Loki watches your body move as you work. Every movement, every step, makes his body want you. He tries to hide his desire from you. You are too busy cooking to notice his blush and smile proudly when you’re done. You dish out some on a plate for him and then dish it out for Bruce and Tony. “I’ll be back to clean up.” You reassure the god.You know he hates when people leave their crap everywhere or don’t clean up after themselves. “I just want to deliver this while it’s hot.” You walk away with the plates as Loki starts eating slowly. He watches your curves and imagines what it would be like above you. His mind wonders to his fantasies of what he would do to you. The image of your breasts moving with each thrust was enough for him to want to run after you and drag you to the bedroom. He wondered what it would be like to hear your screams, to tease you in ways he knows you deserve. “Hey, are you alright?” Loki snaps his head up and makes eye contact with you.

“Y-yeah.” He turns away to hide the blush on his cheeks and the erection, much more prominent now. “Thank you for the food.” He walks away from the kitchen to finish his food in his room. You stand there, a little hurt, but try not to let it bother you. Loki likes being alone and something was on his mind, that much you know. You frown, trying to decipher the stricken look on his face when you walked back into the kitchen. You shake your head, realizing trying to read Loki is the same as you bashing your head against a wall. You’ll get a headache and no progress. Once the dishes are done you go to sit on the couch. Clint sits in front of you.

“Could you please give me one of your famous massages?” You see him rubbing his shoulder. “I think a muscle is pulled.”

You smile and immediately start slow, small circles on the spot he indicated. “No, it doesn’t feel pulled, just tense.” You work the muscle into relaxing slowly. Loki enters and sees Clint leaning his head back against you as you worked on his shoulder. You smile at him. “You can be next if you want. They love my massages.”

Clint nods. “Yeah, she’s the best.” Loki looks away sheepishly.

“No, but thank you.” He leaves toward the library and you feel hurt again. You frown, but Clint smirks.

“He likes you.”

“No, he doesn’t.” You retort. No way a god likes you, especially Loki. As comfortable as you were with your curves, you still didn’t think Loki would want that. Plus, the way he keeps leaving whenever you try to get him to open up or offer something, tells you he actually doesn’t like you at all. Clint pulls away and looks at you.

“He does. Trust me, I can read people better than you.” You blush and look at your hands. “What is it?”

“He rarely lets me offer to do the things I offer to the rest of you. How could that mean he likes me? Wouldn’t he want to be near me if he likes me?” You know all too well from your past that men who are attracted to you like to try to take advantage of your good nature.

“Loki is a different kind of person.” Clint smirks. “He pushes away people he cares about.” You shake your head and stand.

“It seems I must go ask him myself.”

“Don’t be surprise if he denies it.” He warns. You laugh and kiss his cheek.

“Thank you.” You walk to the library to see Loki reading, or pretending. You stand there for a while watching him, taking in his own, unique beauty. You were loud, outgoing, and very much affectionate. Him? Loki was quiet, reserved, and denied he needed affection because of everyone who, he felt, betrayed him. You notice he hasn’t flipped the page yet and smirk. He wasn’t reading. You enter the library and sit next to him. Loki jumps and tries to put some space between you. “Loki, why do you not take my offers of help?” He studies your face, gaging what you are trying to get out of him.

“I don’t want to burden you.” Loki turns back to his book.

“You don’t burden me. Don’t you know I offer the same thing to the others?” You lean back against the couch you two were on. “Being part of this weird family means I’m going to offer the same thing to you.”

“So you do this for friends?” You nod. “Then what do you do for lovers?” You sit up and study him.

“W-why would you ask that?” Blush colors your cheeks. “I-I mean, most guys get jealous by my actions, so they don’t stick around.”

“I can see why. I would be too.” Loki smirks. “So, if you’re so affectionate with friends, what do you reserve for the one you love most?”

You don’t meet his eyes, embarrassed he is trying to know you so intimately. The reason you’re affectionate towards everyone, is not only because of your sweet, kind nature, but also because you’re afraid of giving in to love. If you’re affectionate with everyone, then no one truly will want to stay so your heart is safe, right? You admit it’s lonely, but your insecurities outweigh your desire for love. “They see me naked, I guess?” You whisper. “They have access to my body the rest don’t.”

“(Y/n)?” You turn away from him. You hear Loki put his book down before pulling you back. Your head lands on his lap and you’re looking up at the god.

“Loki!” You blush as you feel his erection.

“I desire you, like no one I’ve met before.” He smirks down at you. “I can’t figure out if you desire me the same way.”

You swallow and feel his hand on your stomach, making small circles. You were always attracted to him, but you never really thought about it before. “I desire you too.” Loki grins before lifting you up. “Where are we going?”

“To make our fantasies a reality.” He kisses you deeply. “I want to see you shivering beneath me.” You bite your lip.

“Okay.” You breathe as he runs toward his room, afraid this is a dream he will awaken from.

* * *


End file.
